


I Don’t Even Like The Notebook

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: One minute they’re arguing about Derek trying to sacrifice himself again and the next Stiles is yelling that he loves him. Well, that escalated quickly.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	I Don’t Even Like The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was inspired by the prompt words _quick, rainstorm, talk_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and which immediately conjured up images of all those movie kisses out in the rain, so this is my take on that. I know it’s considered bad form in writing to use all caps to indicate someone is yelling, but lowercase just wasn’t cutting it in this case and sometimes it’s good to break the rules a little. I should also say, that title is not a lie. Apologies to anyone who loves it, but I found _The Notebook_ completely overrated. It does have a kiss in the middle of a rainstorm, however, so I couldn’t help thinking about it while writing this. I hope you enjoy it, _Notebook_ fan or not! :-)

It started out like always, Derek being all self-sacrificial because he thought he was expendable, Stiles disagreeing vigorously while saving his stupid, noble ass. This time, though, it escalated quickly when Derek finally thought to ask the all-important question.

“Why do you care??” he snapped, genuinely baffled, if his eyebrows were any indication (they usually were).

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!” Stiles yelled back, like some cliché rainstorm movie scene. 

Derek froze, eyebrows doing the talking again. 

Until his mouth took over, telling Stiles how he felt without saying a word.

Well, every good rainstorm scene ends with a kiss, right?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
